mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of endings in Mortal Kombat XI
This is the list of Mortal Kombat X Finals, all game characters, newcomers, DLC's, and PS4, PS5 and XBOX One and XBOX TWO characters. See and check out below: Returning Kharacters * Bo Rai Cho - With Raiden's release from the evil power that has dominated him, Bo Rai Cho can finally return to the Ground Plan and take over the Wushy Academy again, now he will recapture new warriors and create new Shaolin for new battles that may arise !!! * Cassie Cage - Cassie Cage was astounded when Nightcrow saved the world from Raiden as Cassie did with Shinnok in the past, but Cassie would have a new challenge ahead, to look for evidence of Onaga's return, The Dragon King, as Raiden sensed her presence, and Cassie went to Hunting of the Dragon King. * D'Vorah - With the fall of Liu Kang and Kitana, and the destruction of both, D'Vorah saw no more reason to continue in the Brotherhood of Shadows, she leaves the underworld and returns to her homeland, Arnyek, her people received her in arms Open as she knew that the queen of this kingdom died and then the Kytins elected D'Vorah their new queen. Now in his kingdom, D'Vorah can act freely !!! * Ermac - The crisis that struck Outworld left this empire sunk and Ermac who had no more leader to follow, because Kotal Kahn had died to save Outworld, and Maki as a new empress dispensed his services, keeping only the others !!! After heading to a rocky canyo, he sees a bottomless chasm. Ermac throws himself to death and never sees himself again. * Erron Black - The Gunslinger is leaving Earthrealm to go back to his hometown and found out that Erron Black's horse was so scared to go further down and something shaking and it was the Earthquake erupted,so Erron rode back to Earthrealm to find out what happened to the quake.it was was the monster,which is twice the size of Onaga. * Frost - The Lin Kuei Princess was taking control of Lin Kuei and The Grandmaster Sub-Zero had said to Frost that,"The Kombat is not finish yet,We must go after The Dragon King before it's too late". * Fujin - From Hurricanes to Tornadoes,Fujin was in Edenia and spoke to the Queen of Edenia,Odaria about the next phase of Challenges for the next Elder God to rule and could destroy Earthrealm and possibly Edenia.Odaria said to Fujin,"Go and attack whoever destroy this land". * Jacqui Briggs - As becoming a Soldier from Special Forces.Jacqui Briggs and her crew are in the search for Clues for Onaga's return.Jacqui and Cassie Cage were in a team of Soldiers to find out what happened to Earth realm,which is in danger,thanks to the Dragon King of Onaga takes over as one of the Elder Gods with his Evil ways.Jacqui was in a video chat with her father,Jackson "Jax" Briggs and he said that "You're gonna be in danger of that monster Onaga so be careful". * Jade - Thanks to Quan Chi,who released Jade to come back to life.Jade was devastated that Kitana was murdered by Nightcrow.Jade wants revenge and put an end to Nightcrow's Evil ways. * Kitana(Complete the story mode.) After Kitana was Defeated by Nightcrow.Kitana and Liu Kang was put to death in the Grave. * Kotal Kahn - Kotal Kahn sacrificed his life to save Outworld from the corruption of the Jin Sei of this world and upon dying, found himself in a world unlike anything he had seen before! He was actually a spirit that was together with the Osh-Tekks' spirits killed thousands of years ago, he saw his late father, Kotal K'entz and in this world of peace, the two now live in this limbo with the other souls of others Of his people! OSH-TEKK !!! * Kung Jin * Kung Lao * Li Mei - With the defeat of Liu Kang and Kitana, Li Mei and her people who helped to defeat the threat to the Ground Plane, she was in our world passing by an antique shop and saw a very familiar object, it was the old royal seal of the ancient Emperor of Outworld. Onaga, she bought this store and took the symbol to Raiden, Raiden's suspicions were right !!! Onaga may have resurfaced !!! * Liu Kang(Complete the story mode.) - Both him and Edenian Princess Kitana was killed by Nightcrow.Liu Kang and Kitana is in their Grave. * Orochi Hell Beast - The Hell Beast is losing Strength and He was Murdered by one of the Special forces team Warriors. * Raiden(Complete the story mode.) - Raiden was defeated by Nightcrow and Lost his Evil ways.Raiden is murdered and Quan Chi gives the Thunder God more power to be Resurrection and Raiden is back to him being the Good and the ancestors is giving Raiden more strength to get back up and faces some more challenges to come. * Reptile * Sareena - She is the new queen of the underworld and she make a peace agreement with Plan-Land, Outworld, Edenia & Ramse. * Scorpion * Shang Tsung * Sub Zero * Tak/Ferra * Takeda * Tanya * Tremor * Tri-Borg New Kharacters * Nightcrow - She was in the Final Chapter,When Nightcrow Defeated the Evil Liu Kang and Kitana.Nightcrow had also defeated the the Elder God and it's the Evil Raiden to Save Earthrealm.Then Nightcrow is ready for another chapter and another Challenge of her life. * Anubis - He rules the kingdom of Ramses, but will now join forces again, this time against Onaga. the Dragon King Onaga resurrected, he will corrupt and dominate the realms again. * Gore - The investigation of who destroyed the Stone Lord,Gore.The Special Forces Team are solving this case and put these stones back together.The Team didn't realize who did destroyed him.Richard Stryker knew that three warriors that broke Gore in pieces.Richard will find out the truth of who do this. * Odaria - She is still the queen of Edenia. Rules of fair kingdom as Rain, Kitana and Sindel are no longer threats to her power. * Maki - The sorceress and Shang Tsung,the Sorcerer team up that made some new characters,which they are new warriors.Maki had spoken to the Moon,named Koster about Witchcraft and has the power to change her Realm drastic and could be wicked almost everywhere. * Dylan Jacob - The Son of Kano was to Honor his dad,Kano,after he got Murdered by Sonya Blade.Dylan destroyed Sonya and took her power from Special Forces,all though that she was retired from Mortal Kombat.Dylan Jacob was acting a lot like his father to murder more warriors and have mercy for his family. * Richard Stryker - As a SWAT team leader and Police officer now.Richard Stryker is joining Forces with his now engaged with His Fiancee Cassie Cage.He said that "We are in this together and Jacqui Briggs,Kung Jin,Takeda Takahashi,Nightcrow,Li Mei,Tinkamado,and Possibly Clark Beckham to make Cassie's team becomes bigger than before. * Vapor - As the time goes by for her to be part of the klan of female ninjas.Vapor's brother,Smoke resurrected from the dead.Vapor is telling Smoke that the Netherrealm is under attack by Gargoyles and the power of Elder Gods from the past until now. * Aqua Velvet - He is the King of Kingdom of Water.Aqua is ready for the most difficult Challenge ever to defend his kingdom and his Warriors. * Oceana - She sets her Mermaid family and friends free from the boundaries of her Evil father named,Odyssey.Oceana was encouraging the other mermaids to learn how to fight as warriors and protect the sea.Oceana had stopped her father from his Evil ways.She throws the anointed oil on Odyssey and the Evil was gone.Oceana's father,Odyssey is ready to be the Warrior for Outworld and for his protection of Oceana and other Mermaids. * Nightmare - The Monster warrior and Ninja was murdered by The Warriors of Edenia and Odaria orders for Nightmare to be Executed. * Tinkamado - For time traveling and Blue flames had made.Tinkamado was in Cassie Cage's team for the battling and Tink said that "I don't know if I will be in your team any longer" Cassie Cage was shocked and said to Tink,"I really need you to be in my team.We got work to do and Mortal kombat is getting worse and worse" Then Tinkamado said,"Alright I do it"and agrees with Cassie Cage. Guest Kharacters (Exclusive PS4 and PS5) * Clark Beckham - He is going back to his home town of Nashville,Tennessee to continue with his music and his Musical abilities.Clark has an unexpecting phone call from Cassie Cage and said to him,"Mr. Beckham I need you to come back to Earthrealm to be in my team for Special Forces to save Earthrealm",and Clark said "I'm on my way". * Kratos - The God of War has a son named,Atreus,who is now a grown young man ready to battle and taught how to fight.Kratos will come back to help his son,Atreus and protect each other. * Spawn - He is going to help other people from other places to grow Spawn's Klan and will not return Earthrealm. * Stephen "Twitch" Boss - His dance moves are his one of his weapons with the Glowing effects and Superhero ways.Twitch is spending time with his wife,Allison Holker and his Children.His next phase is to rescue someone and Twitch will keep dancing for his career. * T-600 - The Terminator is murdered by Monsters.Quan Chi came to help T-600 to get his powers back. Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Xbox) * Deadshot - * King Kong - * Shadow Priest - * Medusa - * Skorge - DLC'S *Jarek - *Tasia - She and her klan of the Black Dragon are being prepared for what's next and what's in store for Tasia.She said to her Team,"The war is coming back and look out what we have here" Outworld is in danger,when the Monsters and Gargoyles corrupting there.Tasia and her Black Dragon is ready to attack the hideous creatures and to save Outworld. *Shujinko - *Ash Willians - *Madea - Her big family is worried about Madea and She is coming back home in Atlanta,Georgia and Spend some quality time with them.Madea might return in the future Mortal kombat. *Chewbacca - The Woolie is taking a break from Mortal Kombat to go back to do more Star Wars Episodes and Movies.Chewbacca and his wife are together with their children Woolies.Maybe in the near future Mortal kombat and May the force be with Chewbacca and his family. *Cole Train - Cole is ready to defend Outworld and this time,with the Special forces team.Jacqui Briggs said that "You remind me of my dad,Jax Briggs" and Cole said that "I'm a Fighter like you and its time for Cole and team to step up to the plate and fight".